


What Fear Breaks, Comfort Will Heal

by Wulfton



Category: Mirror's Edge
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sex, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulfton/pseuds/Wulfton
Summary: With the end of Reflection's threat comes the need for some comfort, especially for Faith's two best friends.
Relationships: Icarus/Nomad
Kudos: 15





	What Fear Breaks, Comfort Will Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to trying (and finishing) Catalyst, and today I've been in a... not great mood. So, this story is the byproduct of wanting to see more of these two getting together (I mean, what's the worst that could happen - they'd probably just constantly try to outdo each other), and of me just wanting some good ol' angst.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

Nomad sighed as he pushed aside the shower curtain with as little effort as possible, and slowly started to make his way back to his locker. The room was silent, save for the patter of his feet against the tiles and the occasional drip of water; so the light tapping of knuckle against the metal door frame shattered the silence quite abruptly, causing Nomad to jump and look at the door out of the corner of his eye. When he recognized the sleeveless hoodie and forearm gloves, he breathed in sharply through his nose and started rummaging forcefully through his bag.

Noticing his lack of a greeting, Icarus let his arm fall and he nodded to himself before taking an uncertain step forward; he didn’t say anything, but tucked his glasses away and lowered his hood as he made his way to Nomad with an air of uncertain determination. He hesitated briefly before hastily sitting on the bench next to him, and he reached out to lay a hand on Nomad’s shoulder before pausing, instead deciding to sit on his hands nervously.

The silence only grew more awkward, broken only by the rustling of Nomad organizing his clothes as Icarus frowned to himself behind him, opening and closing his mouth as he seemed unable to say anything. However, before long Icarus exhaled loudly, blowing out his cheeks and spoke:

“I’m sorry, Nomee...”

His only response was a fleeting pause to his packing, before he stood up to towel off; the frown on his face had relaxed somewhat, but he didn’t immediately respond to Icarus. The silence dragged on once more, and Icarus began shifting his weight side to side, from foot to foot. He opened his mouth again, but this time Nomad preempted him.

“For what?” asked Nomad, so nonchalantly that they may as well be discussing the weather, as he pulled up his underwear and finally turned to face Icarus with an unreadable expression on his face. He crossed his arms as Icarus looked up at him with sad eyes and a guilty grimace, seemingly immune to the other’s kicked puppy expression.

A beat or two of silence followed his question, before Icarus leaned forward to cradle his neck in his hands, and morosely said, “...For not trusting you...”

“...About?”

“...About getting infected with Reflection,” Icarus admitted, his voice starting to break slightly, “For not telling you when it happened, for not telling you for so long...”

He trailed off, sniffing harshly and running a hand across his eyes roughly before Nomad finally moved to sit beside him and wrap a mostly dry arm around his shoulders; he pulled him into hug, and let Icarus plant his face on his shoulder, shushing him all the while.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Nomad reassured him, rubbing his back with a reassuring hand, “I shouldn’t be taking it out on you, you did the best you could.”

He shook his head against Nomad’s shoulder, which was now wet again; he was silent for a few more minutes before protesting, “No. No, I didn’t. Telling you was the first thing I should have done! I was so scared, and I should’ve trusted you to help me through it, even if you couldn’t have been there...”

As he trailed off, Nomad shook his head fervently before resting his chin atop his head; he quietly shushed him as he ran his other hand across the back of Icarus’ head, before responding, “Exactly! You were scared out of your mind, and we both know how well you handle that...”

He managed to get a pained chuckle out of him for that, and he continued as Icarus raised his head to look at him, “I don’t have any right to be mad at you. Not for being too afraid to tell me, especially with everything going on.”

He paused, looking into Icarus’ eyes and raising a hand to brush some errant tears away, and leaned forward to rest their foreheads together.

“I was just so afraid that I could have lost you...” he admitted in a quiet whisper, his voice breaking as well. Icarus’ eyes widened at the admission, and he squeezed them shut as he pushed his forehead harder into Nomad’s. The pair spend the next couple of minutes just running their hands over the other, trying to reassure and be reassured, breaking the silence only with the occasional sniffle and quiet hiccup.

After some time, they both relaxed marginally into one another and Nomad leaned back to cup Icarus’ cheek in a hand; he pulled him gently forward into a slow, but thorough, kiss and as they broke apart he quietly murmured something against his lips. Icarus’ let out a teary chuckle, before murmuring, “Love you too...”


End file.
